UKball
UKball,Britainball czyli Wielka Brytania, jest jedną z drugoplanowych postaci w serii Polandball. W stosunku do niego jest prawie całkowicie obojętny (jak zresztą do większości krajów na świecie). Jest jego pracodawcą, Polska myje u niego toalety. Rzadko dotrzymuje słowa, często z powodu five o`clocka. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości jego cała rodzina to pomocnicy Polandballa. Pewnego razu pobił się z Polską o Brexit.O Five o'clock wybaczie herbatka. Osobowość Jak już było wspomniane, UKball nie poświęca zbyt wiele rzeczom i osobom, które nie są herbatką, ciastkiem i gazetą. Ze swoimi dziećmi zazwyczaj spędza czas tylko w święta i na oficjalnych konferencjach. Zazwyczaj opowiada dowcipy, których nikt nie rozumie. Czasami ratuje świat, wtedy zdejmuje swój cylinder i monokl i wsiada do swojego Astona Martina, używając nazwiska James Bond i numeru 007.Ostatnio obraził się na EUballa i wyszedł z niego . Przez to ma problemy z oddzielającą się Szkocją i Irlandią północną. Obraził się, bo spowodował płacz Angli. Nie lubi pić piwa. Historia Dawno, dawno temu tereny te zamieszkały 2balle, które później stały się Celtsballami. Później, SPQRball zobaczył jak walczą między sobą i znając ich wykończenie po bitwach sam ich zaatakował. Oczywiście wygrał, lecz nie udało mu się podbić Caledoniaballa, czyli dzisiejszego Scotlandballa. Celtsballe z terenów Caledoniaballa zaczęły jednak często napadać SPQRballa, który miał dość ataków i postanowił opuścić Brytanię. Anglo-Saxonsballowi spodobały się te tereny i postanowił osiedlić się na terenach dawnego SPQRballa. Zaczęli również przejmować tereny Celtsballi. Normansball również zauważył urok brytyjskich ziem. Udało mu się podbić fragment dzisiejszego Englandballa. Chwilę później zaczął przejmować dużo więcej terenów, aż zdobył cały fragment dawniej okupowany przez SPQRballa. Państwo Normansballi było nazywane Anglią. Kilka wieków później utworzono Church of Englandballa. W tym czasie w Scotlandballu było wiele religii. Nie przeszkodziło to w tym, że balle utworzyły z sobą unię personalną. Nie spodobało to się niektórym zamieszkiwanym przez państwo ballom i wybuchła wojna domowa, nazywana rewolucją angielską. Powstał Republic of Englandball. Po śmierci przywódcy balla powróciła monarchia. Nowy król dążył, według jego zwolenników do pogodzenia Anglikanów z Katolikami, a według jego opozycji do uczynienia Katolicyzmu religią dominującą. Po zakończeniu problemów religijnych złączono Englandballa i Scotlandballa w dzisiejszego UKballa. UKball rozpoczął wojnę z Franceballem o kolonie. Udało się zdobyć m. in. Gibraltarballa i Newfoundland and Labradorballa. Rozpoczęto również nierozstrzygniętą wojnę ze Spainballem. Popierali austriacką królową Marię Teresę podczas wojny o sukcesję austriacką, co nie spodobało się Franceballowi. Po wygranej Austriaballa nad Franceballem i Preußenballem Austriaball przyznał UKballowi większość Canadaballa, Floridaballa i Louisianaballa, które należały do Franceballa. Ze względu na powstanie USAballa musieli oddać dwie ostatnie właśnie jemu. UKball uczestniczył w wojnie przeciwko First French Empireballowi. Nie długo potem kolonią brytyjską stał się Indiaball. Próbował kolonizować tereny na północ od Indiaballa, lecz silny opór''' '''Gorkhasballa im to uniemożliwił. Po tych wydarzeniach skolonizowano Cyprusballa i Egyptballa. Żeby powstrzymać inwazję Russiaballa na azjatyckie ziemie zawarto sojusz UKballa z Japanballem. Podczas I WŚ UKball bohatersko walczył z Reichtanglem. Po zakończeniu wojny duża część kolonii zaczęła się oddzielać z UKballa, od Canadaballa począwszy do Irelandballa skończywszy. Great Britainballowi pozostał jednak Northern Irelandball. Po rozpętaniu II WŚ ze względu na atak Nazi Germanyballa na Second Polish Republicballa UKball wypowiedział Nazi Germanyballowi wojnę. Po zakończeniu II WŚ prawie wszystkie kolonię odzyskały niepodległość. UKball został jednym z założycieli UNballa. Kilka lat później został członiem NATOballa. W 1973 roku został członek EUballa. Od tego czasu pomaga innym państwom walczącym o wolność i sprawiedliwość. Aktualnie planuje wyjście z EUballa. Relacje Rodzina * Irelandball – żona * USAball – synek * Englandball – synek * Northen Irleandball – synek * Scotlantball – synek * Walesball – synek * Australiaball – jeszcze jeden synek * Bermudatriangle – kolejny synek * Hong Kongball – następny synek * Canadaball – przybrany synek Przyjaciele * UNball * Czechiaball * Polandball * Franceball (Ex mojej żony, lecz nie jest taki zły) * Brazilball Wrogowie * Swedenball - namawia mnie do kupowania w IKEA, a ja nie lubie IKEi! (a tam, ja mam tam Pewdiepie'a) * Algeriaball - po prostu go nie lubię... * Russiaball - dziwak, były komuch * Isisball - ISISIAK, zły zamachowiec * Naziball - ten to taki SamWieszKto * Soviet Unionball - KOMUNA! PRECZ! AKYSZ! Ciekawostki * Wołam Polandballa do czyszczenia i przepychania toalety średnio co 3 godziny * Mam pełno wnucząt, bo wszystkie stany USAballa to jego dzieci * Przed ślubem z Irelandballem podkochiwałem się w Redaballu * Gra o tron to mój ulubiony serial Galeria Brite.png RUballe.png UK.png GoT_UK.jpg RUball_4.png RUball_War.png UK.jpg Alt_UK_ball.png|Bez monokla i kapeluszu UKball1.png Brit.png|Brytania przygląda się sketch-1457114199192.jpg|Jako Bond ddef.jpg|Brytania Lv up! RUball RAF.png|Bloody Hell! It's Germans! Briten.png Britan.png|Od Dai Clone'a Freddie Britain.png|Młody Dawno.png IMG_5393.JPG|W czołgu, widocznie zadowolony po udanej misjii. 7ball and UKball.png Ukball.png UKball (4).png|Smutek, bo brak kapelusza dfhegt.png|WHERE ARE YOU JERRY?! jhwge.png|Taki oficer sobie defend tea.png|jako pluszak crop.jpg UKball-0.png 116802_wszedzie-mowia-po-angielsku.jpg|UK can into space 210561_ananas.jpg 254815_ojciec-usa.jpg 218642_szach-mat-niemcy.jpg 107133 chyba-kazdy-ma-taki-problem.jpg 99192 polandball-i-super-zjezdzalnia.jpg 179648_poznaj-brytanie.jpg 183367 jedno-zyczenie.jpg cs:Spojené královstvíball de:Vereinigtes Königreichkugel en:UKball es:RUball fr:RUballe it:Regno Unitoball ru:Великобритания sco:UKball __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Państwa germańskie Kategoria:NATO Kategoria:UKBall Kategoria:Protestanci Kategoria:Herbata Kategoria:Ciastko Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Angielsko języczne Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Angielsko języczni Kategoria:Wielka Brytania Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Tea Kategoria:Nie unia eurpejska Kategoria:Koloniści Kategoria:Agresor tak troche Kategoria:Najbardziej znani Kategoria:Ojciec narodów Kategoria:Trójkolorowi Kategoria:Bawarka Kategoria:Fani samolotów Wojennych Kategoria:Z krzyżykiem Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy kary śmierci Kategoria:Rodzina ukballa Kategoria:Wszystko Kategoria:Rodzina Kategoria:Prawica Kategoria:Nowoczesne Countryballe Kategoria:Producenci aut Kategoria:Artykuł do naprawy